TJ Black
TJ Black (Born March 15th, 1995) is a professional wrestler currently working for CWL on the Nemesis brand. Early Career Started doing backyard wrestling with friends at age 14 and started his own backyard federation at age 15 then debuted in a Indie Promotion in 2011. Salt Lake Championship Wrestling In Early 2011 TJ turned 16 and got his parents to sign a permission form that they thought was for a field trip when in reality it was a waiver for him to start training at a local wrestling school called Salt Lake Championship Wrestling. 6 months into the program he was offered a match at a local show that was sold out. He accepted the match and counted down until the day of the match and saved up all of his money to buy new wrestling tights and kickpads. On the night of the show he came out to some random rock song and was taking in the small (but sold out gymnasium) crowd. During the match everything was going perfect until he jumped over the top rope performing a Tope Con Hilo hitting his target but landing on his arm, he laid on the padded gym floor holding his arm in pain. The ref approached him and got on one knee checking on him, TJ winced in pain and stood up and rolled his shoulder and slid back into the ring and finished the match, TJ would win the match with the Disasterpiece and made his exit to the backstage area where he would ice the shoulder and proceed to hospital the next morning. He would be in formed that had suffered a torn Rotator cuff and would have to get surgery and rehab for 6 months after. He realized he would finally have to tell his parents that he had been wrestling all this time without his parent knowing. He came home and told his parents and his parents were furious and were making him quit wrestling, TJ retaliated and told his parents that he is moving to California with some friends he met at a wrestling show and had kept in touch with, and his parents let him, he dropped out of high school, packed up all of his wrestling stuff and moved to San Jose were he moved in with friend Alex Perez Bay Area Pro-Wrestling Academy (2012-2013) After moving to San Jose TJ moved in with his friend Alex Perez (also known as Sicario) where he recovered from his torn rotator cuff. Short after recovering he got back to work wrestling wise where he would resume training but this time with Bay Area Pro-Wrestling Academy. He would get back to 100 percent and train for a little over 4 months in BAPWA. Bay Area Pro-Wrestling (2013-2015) TJ would make his debut in BAPW against Claude. This match would end up with Claude coming out on top and be their first but not last match against each other. TJ would go on to face some of the greats such as Astro Dinamico, Kenshin, and other big names in BAPW. In mid 2015 was currently was the Jr. Heavyweight Champion and was coming up on there next big event where he would face Claude, and BAPW founder Michael Mackinelly had came in to his locker room and had this to say "Hey TJ, so about tonight, and your contract. Well it expires next week and as of now we have no intentions of resigning you so tonight go out there put on a show and drop the belt" '' TJ looks at him with fire in his eyes "Oh tell me now, perfect timing. You know what ill go out right now" ''TJ snatched up the title and walked out of the locker room and stormed into gorilla and yelled at the production team to hit his music. ''When TJ entered the ring he laid the title down in the middle of the ring and walked to the corner and sat on the top rope. "Well guys, I guess this is the end of the road. Just got told that next week my contract expires and im supposed to drop the title tonight. So now I show you what I have for that asshole Michael Mackinelly." ''TJ rolls under the bottom rope and gets under the ring, when he stood up what was in his hand was a sledgehammer he slid back into the ring and held the hammer over the title. ''Michael Mackinelly was now standing at the top of the ramp. "I quit" ''TJ dropped the hammer onto the title, and the front plate shattered. Security rushed to the ring but TJ escaped through the crowd and was never seen in BAPW again. SDP (San Diego Pro) (2015-2017) After leaving BAPW TJ's Future was uncertain, what was known is that he wasn't done with wrestling quite yet. It was at the end of SDP's biggest show Battle on the Beach a new Jr. Heavyweight Champion was crowned and that new champion went by the name of Aaron Perry. While Perry was celebrating a man with a punisher mask rolled into the ring behind Perry with a barbed wire bat and as soon as Perry turned around the masked man hit him dead center in the forehead with the bat, he proceeded to drop the bat and roll out of the ring. On SDP's next show Perry came out to address the worried fans. "So ive heard you guys are worried about me, and im here to say that i am doing just fine-" Unknown music started to play and everyone turned toward the entrance ramp. The man who appeared was wearing a punisher mask and it sure enough it was the man that had attacked Perry. Boos and swears were heard all through out the small venue. The man made his way into the ring and was staring a hole through Perry. Perry rushed the masked man, he sidestepped and threw him through the middle rope, and then grabbed the top of his mask and pulled it off revealing his face and the man under the mask was TJ Black. Everyone was speechless, TJ stared a hole in through Perry. (WORK IN PROGRESS) In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Genocide (Panama Sunrise) * Black Plague (Blackmass) Signature Moves * Pyramid Scheme (Triangle Armbar) * Buckshot (Powerbomb Lungblower)